A tree is a plant, and like most plants, it has roots, a stem (its trunk), and leaves, flowers and fruit. Like most plants, trees make their own food, with the roots absorbing water and minerals from the soil and transferring them to the leaves. The water and minerals are combined with carbon dioxide from the air and are formed into sugar.
A tree has three parts-roots, the trunk and the crown (all the branches and leaves). The roots spread out underground, anchoring the tree firmly in the soil. They take up more space below ground than the branches do above.
The trunk supports the crown of the tree and transports Water and minerals from the roots up the leaves.
Often, it takes several years to develop a root system which is mature enough to support a crown of a particular size. In fact, it has been found that development of a proper root system is the most time consuming part of developing a tree which will be harvested. For example, developing Spruce trees for use as Christmas Trees may take as many as fifteen Years, most of which is spent developing the proper root systems. Once the trees are harvested, stumps remain, and the root systems associated with such stumps may be wasted, along with the time spent developing such root systems. This wastes not only time, but does not maximize land use.
Therefore, there is a need for a means and a method for increasing the yield of trees being grown for harvesting by maximizing the use of root systems developed for such trees, and by maximizing the use of land used to develop such trees.